The Voice--Panem
by Ilovetoreadgirl
Summary: President Snow has had an idea to pass the time that The Hunger Games aren't in. A singing competition- The Voice. And coincidently, Katniss was chosen as the best singer in District 12. Now, she has to compete on The Voice and try her hardest to win. And that is not easy with tough competition. Also, almost everyone on The Voice is breaking the biggest rule- no dating the judges.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

3 months after the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, President Snow called all the mentors and stylist to a meeting.

"Mentors, stylists, Gamemakers, others, I have called you all to this meeting to talk about a new idea of mine." President Snow rasped.

_What is your new idea? What is he talking about? This is so boring._ _I need a manicure, _were the thought running through people's heads.

"My new idea is to have a singing competition during the time away from the Hunger Games. Of course, I'll need help. I'll go through more details later, but before I do, does anyone have any questions or suggestions? We also need a name for it." said President Snow.

"How about Panem's Got The Voices?" suggested Poseidon of District 2.

"No way, that's too long," snapped Athena of District 6.

"Sorry Athena, it was only a suggestion," replied Poseidon.

"How about The Voice?" suggestion Artemis of District 8.

"Perfect, Artemis! Great idea!" President Snow exclaimed.

"Thank you, President," Artemis said.

"Now, The Voice will start with a blind audition. The panel of judges will be boys, and the competitors will be girls. There will be one judge and one competitor for each district. The prize will be whatever they want if it is in our power. I know we all have business to get to right now, so I will call you back here later to go through a more thorough explanation." President Snow dismissed everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Katniss, hurry! We don't want to be late!" Prim called.

Katniss sighed. Each district was told to listen to an announcement from President Snow, today.

"Katniss, hurry!"

"Coming, Prim!" Katniss told her.

This year, Prim has turned 12 and she does not want to do anything that might upset the Capitol. Although, she doesn't know that if the Capitol knew what she ate every night, that she would be upsetting the Capitol very much.

* * *

Finally, after 30 minutes, the entire district was settled into the town square where the big screen was.

Suddenly, President Snow was on the screen. "Hello, Panem citizens. I have gathered you all for a very important announcement. During the time period that The Hunger Games are not going on, I have found another show to pass the time. It's called The Voice. It is a singing competition that involves 1 girl, the competitor, and 1 boy, the judge, from each district. The ages reign from 12 to 18 years old. The first day, which is right after this announcement, features the Blind Auditions. There are 3 Capitol citizens in each district and at the end, they will pick the winners. I bet you are wondering what the prize is, am I right? Well, the prize is anything you would like that is in my power. As each day passes, you will learn more about The Voice. The winners today will be sent to the Capitol immediately. Now, begin!"

Once he said begin the Peacekeepers pushed forward and the first girl went up on the didn't really pay attention to anything that was going on, Katniss was lost in a train of thought, until Prim sang. She sang a song by the name of So Small. Her voice was so beautiful, she sang like an angel.

After she finished singing, Katniss got lost again, until Katnissfelt a sharp prod in her back. As she came back to reality, she realized that she was the only one left.

Katniss walked up to the stage. "What song will you be singing?" called a voice.

"Uhh..." She completely forgot about songs. "I'll go with...Jesus Take the Wheel."

As the song started, she got lost in the music.

_She was driving last Friday_

_On her way to Cincinnati_

_On a snow-white Christmas Eve_

_Going home to see her momma_

_And her Daddy_

_With a baby in the backseat_

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low_

_On faith and gasoline_

_It'd been a long, hard year_

_She had a lot on her mind_

_And she didn't pay attention_

_She was going way too fast_

_Before she knew it_

_She was spinning on a thin, black_

_Sheet of glass_

_She saw both their lives_

_Flash before eyes_

_She didn't even have time to cry_

_She was so scared_

_She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_'Cause I can't do this all on my own_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from this road I'm on_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_It was still getting colder_

_When she made it to the shoulder _

_And the car came to a stop_

_She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat_

_Sleeping like a rock_

_For the first time in a long time_

_She bowed her head to pray_

_She said I'm sorry for the way_

_I've been living my life_

_I know I've got to change_

_So from now tonight_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_'Cause I can't do this all on my own_

_I'm letting go _

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from road I'm on_

_Oh, Jesus take the wheel_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from this road I'm on_

_From this road I'm on_

_Jesus take the wheel_

_Oh, take it, take it from me_

_Oh, why, oh_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Katniss was confused as to how they were going to pick the judges. I mean, they didn't give her any clues as to how and she was just anxious to get back in the forest and away from here. As the girls waited, Katniss saw the Peacekeepers move through the crowd of boys.

As the girls waited, the announcer, Effie Trinket, walked onto the stage. "Hello, hello. Well, girls, I have the poll right here, in my hand. The winner is... Katniss Everdeen. Come on up, Katniss."

Katniss was in a trance as she walked onto the stage.

"Well, Katniss Everdeen, how do you feel about going to the Capitol and performing on The Voice?" Effie asked.

"Um... I don't know," Katniss answered.

Effie laughed. "Well, you're in for a treat. The Voice is amazing. I can't wait to get it started," Effie said.

"Okay," said Katniss.

"You don't talk much do you?" Effie asked.

A woman walked up on stage and handed Effie an envelope with Panem's seal on it.

"District 12, we now have the polls for the judges. Seeing as you are the farthest away from the Capitol, you are the last district to have auditions. And now, the judge for District 12 on The Voice is... Peeta Mellark. Peeta? Where are you? Come on up, young man." Effie announced.

**(You all know what happened in the book and movie, so I'm going to type it all up. And that's all for now.)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Me: Sorry, I haven't updated in FOREVER! But, now I am so please don't kill me. Anyway, I thought I should start doing disclaimers.**

**Katniss: About time.**

**Me: Hey, I thought you liked me.**

**Katniss: You're making me sing in front of everyone in Panem. With _Peeta Mellark_ as a judge. Why should I like you?**

**Me: Well, first of all, you get to see Prim and your mother after it, secondly, would you rather be in the Hunger Games?**

**Katniss: No. Fine, I like you.**

**Me: Yay! Would you like to do the disclaimer, Katniss?**

**Katniss: Sure. Ilovetoreadgirl does not own The Hunger Games or The Voice.**

**Me: Thanks, Katniss! Please R&R! No Flames please! Goodbye mortals!**

**Katniss: What's that supposed to mean? You're a morta-**

**Me: Shh! Shut up! Don't listen to her!**

_Peeta Mellark._

The name echoed in Katniss's head as she boarded the train that took them to the Capitol where certain embarrassment awaits her. She didn't even notice that she didn't get to say goodbye to Prim or her mother. She was definitely come back to District 12 was her only guess as to why they didn't let her say goobye to any of them.

Anyway, after they boarded the train they had been sent us both to our own chambers that had a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. we don't have hot water at home, unless we boil it.

There are drawers filled with fine clothes and Effie Trinket tells me to do anything I want, waer anything I want, everything is at my disposal. Just be ready for supper in an hour. I peel off my mother's blue dress and take a hot shower. I've never had a shower before. It's like being in a summer rain, only warmer. I dress in a dark green shirt and pants.

When I walk into the bedroom, I see a package sitting on the bed. I advance towards it slowly. Katniss wondered who would send her a package. She thought it would probably be Prim. Who else would send her a package. But as she examined it, she realized Prim could never send her a package the wrapping paper around it was too fancy-it was completely gold. It also had the Capitol's emblem on it.

_'Who from the Capitol would send me a package?'_ Katniss thought, _'Oh well, only one way to find out.'_

On the top, there was To: Katniss Everdeen From: ?

Katniss grabbed the box and slowly teared off the gold paper covering it. She opened the box and found a small pin in it. Katniss picks it up in her palm to get a better look at it. It's as if someone fashioned a small golden bird and then attached a ring around it. The bird is connected to the ring only by its wing tips. I suddenly recognize it. A mockingjay.

'_Who would send me a mockingjay pin?' _Katniss wondered.

Katniss looked back in the box and found an envelop with the Capitols emblem on it. Katniss opened the letter and immediately recognized the neat handwriting inside.

_They let you wear one thing to represent your district during the competition. Take my pin. This is a mockingjay pin, but I guess you already knew that. It's one thing to remind you of home. And a good luck charm. Will you wear this? When I see you in that TV, I better see you wearing it. Promise me you'll wear it. Please. You did great today, you'll do even better during the midst of the competition. Good luck!- Madge Undersee._

"I promise I will wear this mockingjay pin, Madge," Katniss vowed.

Katniss looked at the clock beside her bed and saw that almost an hour had passed.

Effie Trinket comes to collect Katniss for supper. Katniss follows her though the narrow, rocking corrider to a door that leads to the dining room.

"Well, I better go and find Haymitch before I do anything else. You'll need your coach to help you through this. But you go ahead and go on in. Hve something to eat and watch the other auditions. You, Peeta, and Haymitch can talk about how this is going to work out, later." Effie walked back through the corridor.

Katniss turned back to the doors. She pushed them open. Katniss could see polished paneled walls and a table where all the dishes are highly breakable As Katniss looked around none of the tables were occupied, except one.

That one table was occupied by Peeta Mellark.

Before she could turn away and walk out, Peeta, who looked lost in his thoughts, looked up and saw Katniss.

"Hi, Katniss." His tone was friendly, warm even. He gestured to the seat next to him.

Katniss didn't want to. She wanted to leave. To walk right out the door behind her. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

She hesitated for a moment. Should she sit by him or leave without a word?

She sat down next to him.

Katniss looked down at the table. She saw a half eaten plate of food in front of Peeta. As she looked at it, her stomach grumbled. She realized she hadn't eaten all day.

_'Traitor_,_'_ Katniss thought.

Peeta must have heard because he asked her, "Do you want anything to eat? The food's in the next car."

Katniss nodded her head to tell him she heard him. Quietly, she got up and walked to the next cart.

Katniss picked up a plate and silverware that were sitting on a trolley beside the door. She couldn't believe how much food there was. There was a whole car saved forthe food. Katniss went up and down the aisles and eventually ended up with thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, and chocolate cake.

Katniss went back to the other car and started stuffing myself. She's never had food like this, so good and so much, and she thought she'd better gain a few pounds before the competition.

After the meal's over, she's fighting to keep the food down. Katniss can see Peeta's looking a little green, also. Neither of their stomachs are used to such rich food. _'But,'_ Katniss thought, _'if I can hold down Greasy Sae's concotions, I can hold on to this.'_

They go to another compartment to watch the recap of auditions in Panem. One by one, they see the auditions and the names called. They examine the faces of the kids who will be their competition.

They all stand out to Katniss. But they've probably all had much more experience singing than her.

**(This is a list of the competitors in this story. I made up some of the last names, also.)**

_**District 1: Clove Anderson and Marvel Sinister**_

_**District 2: Glimmer Leafshine and Cato Moore**_

_**District 3: Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll**_

_**District 4: Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair**_

_**District 5: Finch Waner and Connor Stoll**_

_**District 6: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson**_

_**District 7: Johanna Mason and Brandon Gray**_

_**District 8: Piper McLean and Jason Grace**_

_**District 9: Sadie Kane and Anubis Embers**_

_**District 10: Drew Swift and Nico di Angelo**_

_**District 11: Rue Johnson and Thresh Ryan**_

_**District 12: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey everybody!**

**Peeta: Hi, Ilovetoreadgirl.**

**Me: Hi, Peeta! You know, I think Ilovetoreadgirl is such a mouthful. You can call me...UM...Booklover. Yeah, booklover! That's not as much as Ilovetoreadgirl.**

**Peeta: Okay, Booklover, when is the competition going to start? And the excitement? And romance?**

**Me: Umm...I don't know... the competition won't start for a couple of chapters, but you'll be able to meet the other characters today! Is that exciting?**

**Peeta: Yeah, I guess. What about the romance?**

**Me: No idea. There will be parts of it throughout the story. Sorry.**

**Peeta: That's alright. Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Percy: No, I want to do it!**

**Me: Percy, what are you doing here!? You're not in this story!**

**Percy: Yeah, I am!**

**Me: Oh, yeah...I forgot about that...but you don't show up until later this chapter...what are you doing here now? **

**Percy: I want to do the disclaimer! Haven't you been listening?!**

**Peeta: But I want to do the disclaimer, too!**

**Me: Shut up, both of you! You can both do the disclaimer at the same time! Okay...1...2...3**

**Peeta and Percy: Ilovetoreadgirl does not own The Hunger Games or The Voice. R&R Please! And please, no flames! Thanks!**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up comfortable. It was too comfortable. I jolted out of bed and remembered that I was on the train heading to the Capitol for Panem's Next Voice, or The Voice, as I call it.

I got out of bed and took a shower, got dressed-the same clothes as the night before, they're not that dirty-, put my hair up in my usual side braid and headed to the dining room car for breakfast.

When I got down there, I saw Peeta and Haymitch sitting at a table and walked pass them to get food from the food car. I grabbed eggs, ham, fried potatoes, fruit, rolls, and a rich brown cup of something I've never seen.

"I wonder what this is?" I thought aloud.

"It's called hot chocolate," says a voice behind me. "It's good. Try some." I turned around to find a girl with curly blonde hair and startling gray eyes. Annabeth Chase is her name, I think.

Annabeth smiles at me as I pour a cup of hot chocolate. "Oh, my name's Annabeth, by the way. Annabeth Chase."

"I'm Katniss Everdeen."

Annabeth smiled, "That's a really beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"Drink your hot chocolate."

I take a sip of the hot, sweet, creamy liquid and a shudder runs through me. Annabeth laughs. "The same thing happened to me when I first tried it, too."

Just then, a boy with raven black hair poked his head in, through the doors on the other side of the car. "Come on, Annabeth. We need to strategize for the competition."

"See you, later, Katniss!" Annabeth called. I waved to her. I refilled my cup and went to help Haymitch and Peeta.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Haymitch said as I sat down.

"So you're supposed to give us advice," I say.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," Haymitch laughs. I see a glass of red juice that he keeps thinning with a clear liquid from a bottle.

I exchange a look with Peeta. He looks upset. He lashes out and sends the glass to the floor, breaking it. "That's very funny, only not to us. We're not in The Hunger Games, now. We're about to be on Panem's Next Voice."

"How did you even become our coach? You're the mentor for the Hunger Games." I question.

"Well, sweetheart, I had my own band back in the day, and we were pretty good. And I have picked up a few things along the years. At a moments notice, I can sing." Haymitch answered.

"Go ahead, then," I said. "Let's see what you've got."

_"Chicken fried_

_Cold beer on a Friday night_

_Pair of jeans that fit just right_

_And the radio on_

Is that good enough for you?" he asks.

I was shocked. Haymitch is better than I thought. And one glance told me Peeta thought the same.

"Now, do you want some advice or not?" Haymitch asks.

"What do you suggest?" I ask him.

"First, you need to know some important details about this show." Haymitch slurs.

"Yeah, President Snow wasn't very clear about what's going to happen," Peeta stated.

"And you will learn more about it as it goes on, but you need the basic rules of what to be expecting. First off, is the Battle Rounds. This is where all the contestants compete for a spot on a judges team. These judges will have to go by sound. Their chairs are turned so they can't see the contestants. That wouldn't be fair, you see. If they saw them, they would just choose the contestant from their own district. If more than one judges wants someone, they will have to persuade that contestant to come over to their , boy, if you want someone, just hit the red button. That makes your chair turn. Got it? Am I forgetting something? Ah, yes. I cannot stress this enough. _There is no dating between the judges and competitors_. And if you are caught dating, you and your contestant or judge will be eliminated. Got it? Now, put a smile on, Miss Scowl, because we're here. Oh, and in a few minutes, you'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist."

He was right. I did not like what they did to me. But, like he told me to do, I didn't resist.

_R-i-i-p! _I grit my teeth as Venia, a woman with aqua hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows, yanks a strip of fabric from my leg, tearing out the hair beneath it. "Sorry!" she cries in her annoying Capitol accent. "You're just so hairy!" Venia makes a sympathetic face. "But, good new. This is the last one." I grip the edge of the table I was on. The last swathe of my leg hair is uprooted in a painful jerk.

I guess my stylist has no interest in seeing me until my prep team have addressed some obvious problem, because I have been in the Remake Center for more than three hours.

"You're doing great," says Flavius. He gives his orange corkscrew locks a shake and applies a fresh coat of purple lipstick to his mouth. "If there's one thing we can't stand, it's a whiner. Grease her down!"

Venia and Octavia, a plump woman whose entire body had been dyed a pale shade of pea green, rub me down with a lotion that first stings but then soothes my raw skin. Then, they pull me from the table and have me remove the robe I've been allowed to wear. They circle me, removing any last bits of hair that was missed.

"Excellent! You almost look like a human being now!" Flavius says and they laugh.

I turn my lips into a smile to show how grateful I am. "Thank you," I said sweetly. "We don't have much cause to look nice in District 12."

"Of course you don't, you poor darling!" says Octavia clasping her hands together in distress for me.

"Don't worry," promises Venia. "By the time Cinna is through with you, you're going to look absolutely wonderful!"

We promise! You know, now that we've gotten rid of all the hair and filth, you're not hideous at all!" Flavius said encouragingly. "Let's call Cinna!"

The door opens and a young man enters. Cinna. Most stylists they interview on television are so dyed, stenciled, and surgically altered. They're grotesque.

But Cinna's close-cropped hair appears to be a natural shade of brown. He wears a simple black shirt and pants. The only self-alteration seems to be the metallic gold eyeliner that has been applied with a light hand. It brings out the flecks of gold in his green eyes. And, even with my disgust with the Capitol and their hideous fashions, I can't help but think that he's very attractive.

"Hello Katniss, I'm your stylist, Cinna," he says in a quiet voice, which surprisingly, lacked a Capitol accent.

"Hi," I venture cautiously.

"Just give me a minute, please." He tells me. He walks around me, examining my body.

"Are you new? I don't remember seeing you before," I ask him.

"Yes, this is my first year," he states.

"So they gave you District 12," I say.

"I asked for District 12. Put on your robe and we'll have a chat." he says.

I follow him through a door into a living room as I pull on my robe. Two red couches face off over a low table. Three walls are empty and one wall is completely made of glass. Cinna gestures to a couch, inviting me to sit. I did so and he sat on the couch across from me.

I look up and find Cinna's eyes trained on me. "You must despise us," he says. "No matter, though. So, Katniss, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My parter, Portia, is the stylist for the judge, Peeta. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes. As you know, it's customary to show the flavor of the district."

"So, I'll be wearing a coal miner's outfit?" I ask.

"Not exactly. You see, Portia and I think that coal miner thing is overused. We know that you won't be remembered for your outfit in that. We see it as our job to make District Twelve tribute remembered. So rather than focus on the mining itself, we want to focus on the coal. And what do we do with coal? We burn it. I hope you're not afraid of fire." He sees my expression and grins.

A couple of hours later, I am dressed in the most beautiful, yet deadliest costume in the opening ceremonies. I'm in a knee-length black, sparkly dress. My hair is brushed out and then braided down my back. My face is relatively cleared of makeup, except a few highlights here and there. Shiny, black leather boots lace up to my knees. But the fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow, and red with a match headpiece make the costume complete. Cinna plans to light them on fire before the chariots roll into the streets.

"Of course, it's not real fire, just a little synthetic fire we came up with. You'll be perfectly fine. I want the audience to remember you. Katniss, the girl on fire."

Shortly after, Peeta shows up dressed the same as me except in a unitard that cover him from ankle to neck.

We're whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake Center, which is practically an enormous stable. The opening ceremonies are about to start. The competitors and judges are being loaded into the chariots, pulled by teams of 4 horses. Cinna and Portia direct us to our chariot and carefully arrange our body positions, the drape of our capes, before moving off to consult with each other.

"What do you think about the flames?" I whisper to Peeta.

"I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine," he says through gritted teeth.

"Deal. I know we promised Haymitch we'd do anything they say, but I don't think he considered this." I state.

"Where is he, anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" Peeta asked.

"With all that alcohol in him, he probably can't take a step without falling to the floor, much less be around an open flame." I say.

And then we're laughing like there's no tomorrow.

The opening music starts. Ginormous doors slide open, revealing the crowd-lined streets. The ride lasts about 20 minutes and ends up at the City Circle, where they will welcome us, play the anthem, and escort us into the Training Center, which will be our home/jail until The Voice ends.

"Here we go, then," says Cinna as the chariot for District 11 are rolling out. And before we can even blink, he sets our capes on fire I gasp, waiting for the heat that doesn't come. Cinna climbs up before us and sets our headdresses aflame. He sighs in relief. "It works. Remember, heads held high. Smile. They're going to love you."

Cinna jumps off the chariot and has a lat minute idea. He shouts something, but the music is blasting so loud, I can't hear him. He shouts again and gestures.

"Do you know what he's saying?" I ask Peeta. As I look at him for the first time ablaze with the flames on his cape, I realize that he is very handsome. And I must be, too.

"I think he wants us to hold hands," Peeta answers. He grabs my right hand and we look to Cinna for conformation. He nods and gives a thumbs-up, and that's the last thing I see before we enter the city.

The crowds immediate alarm at our appearance quickly changes to chants of "District 12!' Everyone's heads were turned towards us. At first, I'm frozen, and then I look at the television screen and I am shocked by how breathtaking we look. In the deepening twilight, the firelight illuminates our faces. We seem to leave a trail of fire off of the flowing capes.

I remember Cinna's words and hold my head high, put on my most award-winning smile and wave with my free hand. I even blow some kisses to the crowd, causing the crowd to shower us with flowers.

Someone throws a red rose. I catch it, give it a delicate whiff, and blow a kiss back on the direction the rose came from. A hundred hands reach up to catch my kiss, as if it were a real thing.

"Katniss! Katniss!" The crowd chants.

It's not until we enter the City Circle that I realize I must have completely stopped the circulation in Peeta's hand. I look down at our linked fingers and loosen my grasp, but he keeps his grip on me. "No, don't let go of me." The firelight flickers off his blue eyes. "Please. I might fall out of the chariot."

"Okay." I say. So, I keep holding on.

The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. On the buildings that surround the Circle, every window is packed with the most prestigious citizens of the Capitol.

The president gives the official welcome on the balcony above us. After that the national anthem plays, and the chariots parade around the circle one last time and vanishes into the Training Center.

The have barely shut before we're engulfed by praises from the prep team. As I glance around, I notice a lot of the competitors and judges giving us dirty looks. As Cinna and Portia help us down from the chariot and remove the flaming capes and headdresses and extinguish them, I spot Annabeth, who saw me, and waved. She waved back and gave me a thumbs-up.

I realize I'm still glued to Peeta and force my stiff fingers to open. We both massage our hands.

"Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little shaky there," he says.

"Well, it sure didn't show. I'm positive no one noticed." I gave him a smile.

"I know they didn't notice anything but you. You should really wear flames more often. They suit you." And he gives me the sweetest smile with a hint of shyness behind it that makes an unexpected rush of warmth run through me. And suddenly, something came over me, I couldn't help it, I lean closer to him and kiss his cheek.


End file.
